Alonzo
Alonzo was one of the main protagonists and as well as an antagonist of Shy Guy's Land Appearance Alonzo is shown as like most of my other O.Cs is a humanized version of the Mario Monster they are based on, Alonzo is shown as a Bullet Bill, he has an outfit like what people at circus's that are shot out of a cannon dress in, with a jumpsuit and crash helmet all painted in the United Kingom's England flag. He has a thick five o' clock shadow with short black hair that is usually covered up by his helmet. He also speaks in a slight italian accent. Personality Alonzo is shown very strict and disgustingly grouchy personality in comparison to Lionel's which comes from his grandparents that had a very bad attitude in addition to purposely super lazy, Alonzo is shown to fake the truth alot as when he explains things to Lionel he always makes up his own fake stories and excuses so he doesn't have to tell what he REALLY wants to say, he is quite mean spirited at that as well as he attacked Lionel when he first meets him. Story Alonzo is met at the finale of chapter 1, where Lionel meets him and tries to greet him but Alonzo instead looks away, when Lionel asks what is up Alonzo states he just has a hatred of Shy Guys, which the truth is he is not in the mood to talk, though that is usually most of the time, when Lionel asks what is Alonzo's problem, Alonzo backhands Lionel and he grabs a stone and throws it at Lionel's left temple. Alonzo then fights Lionel, afterwards Alonzo confesses and apologizes even though he hates trying to make apologies, Lionel forgives Alonzo for it as Lionel mentions he didn't even feel much pain from getting attacked, afterwards Alonzo just tells Lionel to go away from him not being in any good mood, where Lionel just without a word walks by into Crescent Forest. Later in Santana City when Lionel was about to be killed by Derek, Alonzo comes in and actually saves Lionel from Derek, then he frees him and Lionel questions why Alonzo just came along to save him, but is caught up by Derek where the boss battle with Derek ensues and after Derek sleeps with the acid fishes Alonzo says he saved Lionel because he felt guilty of harming him earlier like he did, and confesses he was actually attempting to kill him, Lionel as he is now very much a forgiving man, does what you expect, forgives Alonzo for telling the truth of what he intended truly earlier. Later in chapter 5-4 Alonzo is met for the last time in Mildew Cave where Lionel finds Alonzo injured laying against a corner area of the cavern, Alonzo tells Lionel to get away from him as he pulls out a gun at him but while Lionel is trying to ask what has gotten into Alonzo a shadowy figure is shown creeping around the corner, where Alonzo calls the figure a double crosser before when Lionel thought Alonzo was aiming the gun at him the figure fires a gun into the side of Alonzo's chest and when Lionel realizes Alonzo got shot Lionel tries to keep Alonzo breathing where Alonzo's last words he say are moaning "True Eye" before he dies of blood loss Lionel is shocked realizing that True Eye obviously was involved in everything that went wrong in the storyline, where Lionel mourns Alonzo's death and swears he will have vengeance on Alonzo's demise and put an end to the True Eye cult. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:English Characters Category:Bullet Bills Category:Deceased Characters